<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harem king ichigo. by TheChosenone12345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148413">Harem king ichigo.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345'>TheChosenone12345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChosenone12345/pseuds/TheChosenone12345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what if ichigo didn't need rukia to get his own power? What if ichigo could even use his quincy power? The ladies of bleach can't get enough of how strong and handsome ichigo is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Ichigo/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harem king ichigo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo x massive harem. </p><p>Tags: Rape, bdsm, piss, puke play, impregnation, age play. </p><p>Harem:Yuzu, karin, alive Masaki, yoruichi, Orihime, fem uryu, Soi fon, Rukia, fem byakuya, fem kenpachi, unohana, fem ulquiorra, nelliel, harribell, sun isane, rangiku, fem toshiro, momo, yachiru, nemu, Nano, apaci, sun sun, mila rose, Hiyori, lillynette fem grimmjow tatsuki. That's all, when I read the manga, if I do I'll likely add the others</p><p>I am sorry if you find any she's or hers instead of he or hims for ichigo, at first this was a female ichigo fic but I wasn't feelin it</p><p>Ichigo Kurosaki was a normal 15 year old teenager. He was about 5 foot 8 and 134 pounds, Ichigo was quite ripped,  a perfect desirable body. </p><p>Ichigo was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets, he stopped abruptly, as he could swear someone was following her"Must be my own imagination"Ichigo said before walking forward. </p><p> </p><p>From atop a young short woman with black hair dressed in all black stared down at him from above"he felt my presence?"Rukia said, narrowing her eyes."The sun is setting, I need to keep an eye on him"Rukia stated jumping  off the pole she was on. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Ichigo had arrived home and promptly received a sandle to the face causing his head to go flying back"You're late dear"Ichigo held his nose in pain, the way she threw those sandals was seriously inhuman. </p><p> </p><p>"Damn it mom I just came back from helping a spirit find peace!"Ichigo yelled, rubbing his nose. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, And I had to keep your dinner warm… what's your point?"Masaki stated, twirling her spatula around.</p><p>"Yeah yeah sorry for being late"Ichigo said with a sigh while walking inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of spirits, you got a live one ichi"Karin said as she ate her rice.</p><p> </p><p> "Damn it piss off ya frosty jack ass!''Ichigo yelled, swiping at the ghost.</p><p> </p><p>"What's it like seeing spirits?"Yuzu asked karin. </p><p> </p><p>"Some are cool, a lot are annoying"Karin replied plainly.</p><p> </p><p>"Now karin don't be so rude to them, a lot of them have lost a great deal,"Masaki said as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo, rubbing his chest slightly. </p><p>"Hm, I think we want dessert, dear…" masaki said with a grin unzipping his pants slowly</p><p>Ichigo smirked slightly and sat on the couch, his massive 14 inch long 6 inch thick cock flopping out, the girls instantly crawled towards ichigo. </p><p>Masaki gripped his cock beginning to rub it all over her face moaning slightly."Ahhh, you're so much bigger than your dad was…" </p><p>"Get to work." Ichigo ordered.</p><p>"Yes daddy" She moaned, opening her mouth wide and taking it down her throat, meanwhile the girls began sucking on his massive balls lovingly. </p><p>Ichigo sighed in pleasure, gripping Masaki's head  forcing her down on his cock deeper causing her to gag around his cock.</p><p>"Just like that bitch, take that fucking dick" Ichigo growled forcing her deeper down on his cock without mercy, eventually she couldn't handle the size and spewed vomit all over his cock and balls covering yuzu and karin's face as well, but they didn't pull away no matter how much she vomited. </p><p>A few minutes later, Ichigo's lip twitched slightly as he got closer to cumming he stood up and gripped Masaki's hair beginning to stroke his puke covered cock moaning every so often. The 3 of them cupped their hands up and looked up ready to take his load.</p><p>With a growl ichigo spurted cum on all of them, completely covering their faces in gross thick spunk. </p><p>Ichigo dropped on the couch sighing in pleasure before getting up "make sure you clean up the kitchen." Ichigo said walking upstairs while zipping himself.</p><p>"Yes daddy!" The 3 of them said happily </p><p>Ever since their father's death, ichigo took up as man of the house, they'd cook for him, clean for him, and bend over for him happily. Hell they didn't even care that their father died anymore, Masaki told the girls that Ichigo was their daddy now and they were perfectly ok with that. </p><p> </p><p>Ichigo said as he walked up stairs, he tossed his stuff on the couch and sat down on his bed with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly someone with a sword and a weird black cloak just….jumped through the window.</p><p> </p><p>"HEY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"Ichigo yelled at rukia.</p><p>"Apologies for intruding, but something is hunting you, and I'm hunting it"Rukia stated simply. </p><p> </p><p>Ichigo just narrowed his eyes"Listen dickwad get the heck outta my house!"he yelled pointing at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm trying to save your life,"Rukia replied. </p><p> </p><p>"From what?!"</p><p>"A hollow, you couldn't comprehend what it is so I'm not even gonna explain,"Rukia stated"Bakudo 1, SAI!"She chanted  suddenly ichigo felt as if he was being tied up and couldn't move.</p><p>"What….what the hell??"he snarled </p><p> </p><p>"Making sure you don't move, now it's time for a lesson. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes after rukia finished her drawing and explanation she spoke again"So, anything to say?"</p><p>"Yeah, your drawings suck…"Ichigo deadpanned, rukia snarled and drew a pair of   cute little whiskers on ichigo's face </p><p>"AHH BITCH!"Ichigo yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway,  kitty, hallows are very dangerous creatures, they feast on the souls of innocents, because they feel empty inside,  they think the souls will  the hole in there chest, but really that's impossible, we as soul reapers have to reap them, or kill them if unable too" Rukia stated </p><p>Ichigo looked down slightly, feeling a bit bad for them, rukia noticed this. </p><p>"Ichigo… some hallows are bloodthirsty and evil, and were even before becoming hollows.</p><p>ROAAAAARRRRR </p><p>A noise boomed shocking ichigo</p><p>"That roar, it was a hollow wasn't it?!" Ichigo yelled </p><p>"What? How did the hollow find me? I Masked our presence, stay here!" rukia demanded jumping over her.</p><p>"WAIT!" ichigo tried but he couldn't move. "DAMN IT!" </p><p>"ichigo!" he heard Karin yell, he couldn't stand still anymore, he forced herself up ignoring the pain she felt. </p><p> </p><p>She ran out of her room and ended up tumbling down. Ruki gasped turning towards her in shock.</p><p>"How are you moving?" She said in shock.</p><p>"Tch, I have to help them, I won't let him hurt my family!" Ichigo yelled in frustration as he tried to tear through his binds.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait you fool! If you keep trying to move your soul will be destroyed!" Rukia yelled.</p><p>"GAHHHHHH!!!" Ichigo roared lightning cracking everywhere as she slowly tore through the binds.</p><p>"I...impossible...how strong is this human soul?"Rukia said in utter shock once again.</p><p>Finally with a war cry he ripped through the binds and charged. After the beast that had karin in her hand.</p><p>"Damn it,  stop!" Rukia Yelled but ichigo didn't care to listen.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh you are the one I wanted"The beast said with a sick smile, it swiped its hand and smacked ichigo into the wall causing him to cough up blood.</p><p>The hollow then moved forward to eat him but he was saved by rukia who forced her blade into the hollows tooth, but the hollow was so strong that it chomped through her shoulder and chest causing blood to spurt up, the hollow roared in pain and ran vanished causing rukia to drop to the ground.</p><p>"You idiot...that hollow would have crushed you. Then your family...and where would your stupid act of heroism leave you?"Rukia said coughing up blood and dropping, ichigo ran up to her and caught her.</p><p>"I'm sorry...I should have let you do your job, I just….I just went on auto pilot…" Ichigo said.</p><p>"I Suppose I can't blame anyone for protec…*cough* protecting their sister, the… the hollow is coming back…" Rukia said, the echo of the roar could be heard as the hollow reappeared and charged after them angrily.</p><p>"TWO FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!" The hollow roared.</p><p>"Ichigo" A voice called out to him causing him to blink "hear me, hear my call" The voice continued.</p><p> </p><p>Rukia braced herself for death, but it never came, instead a huge power erupted and tore the hollows hand off causing it to roar in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Rukia's eyes widened in confusion, when she looked forward, ichigo was in shinigami clothing, he had a sword in his hand and clenched the bloody katana, what was weird was that he had another one raring to go. </p><p> </p><p>"W...what? he was a shinigami the whole time? Impossible, he didn't know a single thing about soul reapers. Could he have had parents that were soul reapers and abandoned him? Once more...he's become so much more powerful…"Rukia stated as she watched the hollow try to crush him with its other hand yet once again its hand was cut clean off blood spurting everywhere.</p><p>"It should be impossible, no shinigami should be so strong, and he's such a good fighter" Rukia said in shock."And he's so fast, and strong…" </p><p>rukia said as she watched ichigo dart around the armless hollow.</p><p>"Now, you're gonna pay for hurting my friends, feel the wrath of my blade!"He yelled cutting him clean in half with both blades, blood spurting up and raining down. Ichigo stood with one blade on her shoulder and the other by her side, his hair flowing slightly  causing rukia to blush.</p><p>"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked her, turning to check on her.</p><p>Rukia blinked in confusion, she wondered what was happening with her, why her cheeks were burning"Nnng, yes...I'll live," Rukia stated. "Rukia" She said.</p><p>"Huh?" Ichigo asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Rukia kutchki, th...thats my name" Rukia said.</p><p>"Ichigo kurosaki." he said.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, we slept through a  truck ramming through our wall, and no one was hurt" Masaki said in shock.</p><p>"Like you said mom, the miracle is no one was hurt" karin said.</p><p>"I'm just thankful ichigo is ok"Yuzu said, turning to ichigo.<br/>"Huh? Yeah I guess I'm good" Ichigo said as the construction workers were hard at work repairing the wall when they got a knock on the door. When the door opened ichigo gasped slightly, it was that rukia chick.</p><p>"Hi, my names rukia, I go to the same school as Ichigo and he said he'd help me and show me around the school," Rukia said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Well you and ichigo can go upstairs" Masaki said, ichigo growled quietly as rukia glared at him ichigo sighed and walked upstairs, before rukia could, she found an arrow against her neck.</p><p>"I swear if you even think of harming my ichigo or my family...I'll kill you, and it will be the most painful experience you'll ever go through." Masaki swore.</p><p>Rukia gulped slightly but nodded. She knew there mother seemed familiar " Y...yes ma'am, I promise that isnt my intention"ivhigo said, suddenly the arrow vanished.</p><p>"In that case have fun!" Masaki said, clapping happily.</p><p>'So bipolar' Rukia thought before shaking it off and running upstairs, that meant ichigo was a quincy too?! He could be extremely powerful.</p><p>Rukia walked into ichigo's room, it was rather small, but I suppose it was probably perfect since he was the only one actually there.</p><p>"So, you didn't leave for the soul society?" Ichigo asked with his hands in his pocket.</p><p>"No, I can't leave yet because I can't let someone who's discovered their soul reaper powers roam free, you could really hurt people." Rukia said.</p><p>Ichigo sighed slightly, but he understood "Right, so teach me how to control my power then you leave yea? </p><p>"you want me gone so badly?"Rukia asked, for some reason she was kinda sad for some reason</p><p>"That's not what I meant, don't you have a job or whatever at the soul society?" Ichigo asked.</p><p>"I do, but due to that injury I sustained I can't use my powers properly, so you have to fill in for me since you're a soul reaper" Rukia said with her arms crossed.</p><p>"Besides." Rukia said, walking up to him and rubbing his chest, confusing him. </p><p>"You saved my life, I want to repay you properly" Rukia said, sitting him on the bed.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.</p><p>"I'll show you." Rukia said with a grin, she got on her knees slowly and unzipped ichigo's pants and pulled them down, shocking ichigo.</p><p>"H...hey what are you doing?!" Ichigo asked in shock.</p><p>"Shh, just let me reward you"Rukia said, biting her lip as she stared at his bulge, she took his cock out through his bockers and gasped, he was massive.</p><p>"Holy crap" Rukia said in shock, his cock slowly grew rock hard, it was massive it had to be 15 inches long, and 6 inches thick, it was throbbing hard. </p><p>Rukia licked her lips slightly :just sit back and relax…" Rukia said with a smile, she was sure she couldn't take him all the way but she'd for sure try.</p><p> </p><p>Rukia opened her mouth as wide as she could and drooled on his cock causing it to throb slightly, rukia grabbed his cock with her small hands and slid his cock deep down her throat gagging quite a bit. </p><p> </p><p>She bobbed her head up and down lovingly. It tasted so good, and ichigo's loud moans and groans encouraged her to keep going deeper. </p><p>Ichigo was loving this, he never experienced such pleasure, she was sloppy with his cock too, letting all her nasty spit coat his cock and balls, Ichigo gripped her head and held her down for a bit. "Look up at me" He demanded.</p><p>" she is yours boy, do as you please, demand her," It was that same voice, whatever, he wasn't wrong before…</p><p>Like a good girl Rukia looked up at ichigo. Tears dripping down her face as his dick was buried in her throat.</p><p>Ichigo grinned slightly and stood up really starting to thrust in and out of her throat harder, her throat taking the shape of his cock and her gags getting louder, she put her hands behind her back and closed her eyes taking his cock deep without any struggling, she truly wanted to please ichigo for some reason.</p><p>Ichigo pulled out of her throat, spit  all over his cock still dripping, he wiped it all over rukia's face while she was taking deep breaths he bent over "eat my ass out" He demanded.</p><p>Rukia blushed at this request and gripped his ass digging her tongue deep into his ass hole causing him to moan out.</p><p>"Mmmng, that's it...  burry your fucking tongue in it bitch" Ichigo snarled shaking his ass around as she licked all around and inside of it, she began stroking his cock while he grinded against her face causing him to moan even louder.</p><p>"Thats it bitch, please your fucking daddy" Ichigo growled/moaned out, fuck she was good at this, this was so fucking good.</p><p>Ichigo eventually pulled away from rukia's face and turned around, rukia seemed sad that she couldn't please ichigo anymore, but almost instantly ichigo shoved his cock right down her throat once again causing her eyes to widen.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm just like that bich, choke on it, harder, harder whore"Ichigo growled fucking her throat harder and wilder,  spit flew everywhere as ichigo face fucked rukia, spit dripped down onto rukia's flat chest as she was brutalized in her throat.</p><p>Rukia's retching and gagging continued, she tapped his leg for breath and ichigo pulled out, keeping her wrapped around his tip but she could at least breath out of her nose.</p><p>"I'm gonna really fuck you up now" Ichigo warned. </p><p> </p><p>Rukia breathed out around the tip of his cock which felt amazing To ichigo, especially as spit flew out as she took her breaths.</p><p>Ichigo shoved himself back down her throat grunting slightly, Rukia began gagging instantly but ichigo didn't care.</p><p>Ichigo growled pursing his lips as he fucked her throat harder and harder, he shook his cock around in her throat causing her to gag even more, suddenly without being about to hold it in, vomit spewed out of her throat and coated his cock in thick chunky slop causing her to pull away and ichigo to grin as she vomited on the floor.</p><p>"I i'm *cough* sorry, I couldn't *cough* take it too big…" Rukia said while coughing.</p><p>"Don't worry, that's what I want from you," Ichigo said, forcing her back on his cock causing her to gag once again vomiting all over his cock.</p><p>She continued to vomit every few thrusts, snot and puke spewing from her nose and on his cock and balls, this felt so fucking good.</p><p>Ichigo growled and lifted her up causing her to yell in shock, but Ichigo could easily hold her up, in this angle his cock would get deeper down her throat.</p><p>"Hmmm" Ichigo moaned, ichigo tore a hole in rukia's shorts  surprising her again, ichigo grinned as he stared at her small tight cunt.</p><p> </p><p>"A virgin all to myself…? Perfect." Ichigo said with a smirk beginning to lick her cunt up and down,  Rukia moaned out in pleasure upon contact, her pussy shivering as  it was eaten out.</p><p>Ichigo gripped her head, continuing to aggressively pump her up and down on his cock  causing her gags to continue.</p><p>Once again she vomited, but this time, it covered her face completely. Which was the point of this position, rukia's eyes forced shut as she was throat fucked, the puke began matting her hair as it continued to spew.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, gonna fucking cum, swallow it bitch!" Ichigo roared his right clenching, rukia braced herself as he held her head down with both hands and he blasted cum deep down her throat instantly her cheeks puffed out cum and puke spurting out of her nose as he came, she swallowed as much as she could, a good amount of it puddling on the floor mixed with puke, with a growl ichigo dropped her into her own  puddle of cum and puke spewing a few strands of cum on her head and face as she began licking the floor clean like a good girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Hn...fuck" Ichigo moaned panting slightly. </p><p>ichigo gripped her by the hair lifting her up and tossed her on the bed back first causing her to bounce slightly.</p><p>"I...ichigo.."Rukia moaned. Her cunt dripping wet and her face was still covered with puke.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're gonna be my whore, then no matter where we are you call me daddy. Or ichigo sama" ichigo ordered. </p><p>"Y...yes Ichigo-sama"She said with a blush on her face that was barely seeable, ichigo really messed her up.</p><p>Ichigo pressed himself against her small body and slid into her cunt causing her to moan out longingly, it hurt but felt so good.</p><p>Ichigo pressed against her hymen and with s growl tore through it causing her to moan our in pain blood splashing all over ichigo's cock and rukia's thighs, tears went down her face slightly with ichigo grunting in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>"You took it well." Ichigo said with a smirk. </p><p>"I...i'll take anything if its for you daddy" Rukia moaned, for some reason she felt compelled to please him. Like he's always been her master. </p><p>Ichigo ripped himself out blood splashing on the cover before forcing himself back on instantly bulging her small stomach out. Petite women just weren't meant to take a cock like his, but ichigo still loved breaking them.</p><p>Ichigo's thrusts were like pistons, rukia could barely take it and ichigo wasn't going easy, he was forcing himself in and out brutally and remorslessly, blood splashed and dripped everywhere as ichigo wrecked her cunt.</p><p>Rukia held ichigo closely against her small body, his body was ripped, so strong and warm. The way he slammed into her hurt so good.</p><p>Rukia's eyes rolled to the head, even though the puke burned her eyes causing them to tue. Slightly red, ichigo grunted as he fucked Rukia harder and harder causing the bed to bounce up and down, realizing he'd break it if this continued.</p><p>He growled and spun them around so that ichigo was ontop of him.</p><p>"Ride me whore" he ordered resting his hands behind his head, Rukia had trouble at first but she found a good rhythm a few minutes in, bouncing and grinding on his cock harder and harder, her stomach bulged out so much that she could rub the top of his cock through her stomach.</p><p>she rubbed ichigo's chiseled chest, ichigo had a smirk on his face as Rukia rode him her eyes rolled to her head and her tongue lolled out.</p><p> </p><p>Ichigo gripped Rukia's hips forcing her down harder. "Nnmg, here, take daddies cum!"ichigo growled gritting his teeth he began to let loose and insane amount of cum inside of her, gallons upon gallons filling her up to the brim, rukia's small stomach couldn't take it and her womb began to expand, soon she was looking 9 months pregnant already with all the cum inside of her the rush of cum was enough to send rukia into an earth shattering orgasm.</p><p>"AHHHH DADDY!!" she cried out.</p><p>A few minutes later, rukia was cometely out cold lying on ichigo's chest and leaking cum from her ass, with ichigo grinning.</p><p>Annnd, end of chapter 1. Hope you guys liked it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>